


Una carta para ti

by AllureIrreal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Carta en una botella, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romance predestinado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: No hay cosa que Yuri desee mas que un amigo, así que envía una carta en una botella.Sin embargo, la vida no es como los cuentos de hadas.





	Una carta para ti

Cuando era pequeño leí un libro que tenía muchas historias, en su mayoría sobre princesas y sus príncipes, brujas y animales que hablaban como si fueran humanos, casas que volaban y niños que derrotaban dragones para salvar su pueblo; sin embargo, de todas ellas la que más me gustaba era la de una niña que envió una carta en una botella...

Realmente amaba esa historia, mi hermana decía que eso no podía ser verdad, pues las botellas podían viajar muchos kilómetros y jamás llegar a ningún lugar o simplemente llegar a la persona equivocada. Le pregunté a mi madre si ella creía también en los mensajes en las botellas, pero en vez de responderme, cogió una botella vacía de refresco y con su usual sonrisa me la entregó.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas, Yuri?-me preguntó antes de volver a su trabajo.

En ese momento, corrí a mi cuarto, cogí uno de mis cuadernos y me senté en mi escritorio. Necesitaba un mensaje claro, uno que no fuera muy difícil de entender. Use muchas hojas antes de lograr dar con el mensaje que quería. En el libro la niña escribía una larga carta para que alguien viniera a salvarla... yo no estaba en peligro, así que no podía decir lo mismo: sólo era un niño que no tenía amigos.

"Soy Katsuki Yuri ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

Era un buen mensaje, pensé, ya que no mentía ni decía nada malo. Doblé lo más cuidadosamente que pude el papel y lo metí en la botella. Fuí con mi madre para mostrarle mi avance y ella volvió a sonreír antes de abrir un cajón y revolver en su interior hasta encontrar algo que no supe que era hasta que lo vi: un tapón de corcho. Gentilmente tomó la botella de mis manos y le puso el tapón. Ahora mi botella estaba lista para llevar mi mensaje. Le agradecí e incapaz de seguir esperando, salí de casa en dirección a la playa. Ya era de noche pero no sentía miedo. Realmente quería llegar lo antes posible.

Para cuando llegué a la playa, la luna se elevaba muy alto por sobre el océano. Me detuve lo más cerca que pude del agua y observé las olas que se acercaban. "Ellas llevarán mi mensaje", me dije a mi mismo antes de tomar todo el impulso que pude para lanzar la botella al agua.

La botella de vidrio se hundió durante algunos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, antes de volver a la superficie. No podía dejar de sonreír. Ella llevaría mi mensaje, alguien lo leería y pronto tendría un amigo. O quizás una amiga. Alguien que me enviaría su propia botella.

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con mi hermana. Estaba tan feliz que le conté sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Mari se rio de mí y volvió a repetirme que eso era una tontería, pues lo más probable que ocurriría era que esa botella jamás tocara tierra. Cada vez que ella comenzaba a decir eso, yo cogía mi libro y huía al muelle para seguir leyendo.

Yo quería creer que esas historias eran reales. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que ahí afuera en el mundo alguien quisiera ser mi amigo, alguien a quien no le importara que yo no fuera bueno patinando.

Aunque quizás pedía demasiado.

Cada día durante tres años fui a la playa esperando encontrar una botella. Una respuesta al mensaje que había enviado, sin embargo, jamás encontré nada. Me sentía desolado. Nadie deseaba ser mi amigo. Estaba seguro que durante todo ese tiempo alguien ya debía haberme enviado una respuesta pero absolutamente nada sucedió.

Decidí olvidarme de todo. Tiré el libro de cuentos a la basura y decidí enfocarme en lo único que me hacía feliz... comencé a patinar y gracias a eso lo conocí: Victor Nikiforov, el mejor patinador de todo el mundo y quien desde ese momento sería mi modelo a seguir, aunque era muy obvio que jamás llegaría a patinar como él.

Victor había estado ganando competencias desde joven y yo no podía siquiera hacer saltos. Takeshi siempre se burlaba de mí, sólo Yuko me defendía y me brindaba su total apoyo.

Una noche soñé con él. Era un príncipe, debía serlo... Tenía el cabello más bonito que alguna vez hubiera visto y patinaba como si estuviera volando sobre el hielo. Era Victor. No podía dejar de verlo, era tan bueno patinando que me era imposible apartar los ojos ni un segundo de él.

Mi mejor amiga, Yuko, y yo éramos sus admiradores. Deseábamos patinar como él, ser como él pero siempre supe que jamás podría lograrlo. Victor era el mejor patinador del mundo y nunca podría siquiera soñar con estar siquiera juntos en la misma pista.

-Yuri, ven conmigo- repentinamente el tiempo se detuvo a mi alrededor. El hermoso chico se había detenido frente a mí y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, extendiéndome su mano. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos, podía acercarme a él sin problema. Eso definitivamente era un sueño, no existía manera en el mundo en la cual Victor deseara siquiera tocarme. Él era un príncipe...

-Yuri, te estoy esperando, ven-

Podía ver claramente su mano frente a mí. Su traje parecía estar hecho de diamantes, brillaban en todos los colores casi como estrellas. Era el traje perfecto para un príncipe tan perfecto como él y por eso supe que no iba a tomar su mano ¿Quién era yo para atreverse a pensar que podía estar con él?

Victor bajó su mano y yo deseé morir en ese instante.

Jamás volví a tener ese sueño, en parte eso me alegró porque no quería volver a ver tal tristeza en el rostro de alguien. No había sido real pero aún así mi corazón fue un poco feliz. Él había querido patinar conmigo. A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera tomado su mano...

El día anterior a mi partida para participar en el Grand Prix, me sentía tan nervioso que no quería que nadie me viera, así que fui a correr. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la playa. Mientras contemplaba las olas que rompían volví a recordar mi sueño. Me ví a mi mismo, cuando solo era un niño solitario, de pie frente al mar lanzando la botella que contenía todas mis ilusiones, me hizo recordar cuánto me hubiera gustado saber en ese momento todo lo que sabía ahora, pero no podía cambiar el pasado y quizás tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Fui feliz creyendo que alguien respondería mi mensaje, pese a que tal y como mi hermana mayor dijera, nadie iba a recibirlo.

Tras un rato me sentí un poco más calmado y di media vuelta para regresar a casa. Fue entonces que mi pie chocó contra algo que no vi cuando llegue. Medio enterrada en la arena brillaba lo que parecía ser una botella de vidrio. Mi corazón debe haberse saltado un par de latidos cuando la reconocí: ¡Era la misma botella que había lanzado hacia tantos años! Conteniendo la respiración me agaché para desenterrarla... No quería ilusionarme, no podía hacerlo, pero ahí estaba.

Regresé a casa corriendo, ignorando a mis padres, me encerré en mi habitación y dejé la botella en mi cama. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y mucho menos justo el día anterior a mi partida. Parecía un mal truco del destino, era la misma botella que había enviado y en su interior contenía un papel enrollado. "Probablemente el mío", pensé con tristeza, quizás jamás nadie la había recibido y todos estos años flotando sólo regresó para decirme que nadie quería ser mi amigo.

Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención: el papel estaba atado con una cinta plateada. Mi corazón se aceleró ante tal descubrimiento y por poco la dejo caer al suelo. Eso quería decir que esa no era mi nota, sino una respuesta. Lo siguiente que hice fue comenzar a pelear con el corcho que la cerraba. No podía creer que estuviera tan apretado. En mi décimo intento estuve tentado a romperla pero como si la botella hubiera entendido lo que iba a hacerle, se aflojo el tapón y pude sacar la nota.

Temía romperla, así que de la manera más delicada que pude, desaté el nudo de la cinta y desenrollé el papel. Como cuando encontré la botella volví a contener el aliento. En ese papel estaban mis esperanzas de niño. Encendí la luz de mi escritorio y miré el papel. Había algo escrito, pero para mi sorpresa no sabía que decía. Eran letras, caracteres diferentes a mi idioma , pero no tenía idea de lo que podía significar. Por un segundo pensé que alguien quería tomarme el pelo. Sin embargo, me fue imposible deshacerme de aquella nota o lo que fuera.

Volví a enrollarla y junto con la cinta la metí otra vez en la botella. No volví a pensar en ella hasta ahora...

Cinco años después...

La botella descansaba sobre el escritorio. La tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las cortinas mal cerradas la hacía brillar, casi como un tesoro y eso era para Victor que no podía dejar de contemplarla desde la cama. La conocía muy bien, después de todo la había tenido en su poder cerca de un año.

Se había quedado atónito al encontrarla en el armario de Yuri. A pesar de sus quejas, el japonés le relato la historia tras la botella. Y con cada palabra que abandonaba sus labios, Victor volvió a enamorarse de él.

Recordaba perfectamente la mañana en que la encontró tras una pequeña tormenta. Jamás pensó que alguna vez hallaría algo que solo parecía existir en las viejas historias de naufragios. Cuando la abrió le emocionó la idea de encontrar una carta de alguien que estuviera atrapado en una isla desierta ¡Sería un héroe!

Sin embargo, no era la nota de un marinero como pensó. Eran letras pero no sabía que querían decir o de donde provenían. Enfadado metió la botella en una caja y solo la volvió a ver varios meses después cuando uno de sus amigos vino a pasar la noche en su casa. Mientras buscaba un par de mantas la botella cayó de la caja y rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con el pie del otro niño. Victor, tras las suplicas de su amigo, le enseñó el mensaje pero le advirtió que no entendería lo que allí estaba escrito. Aunque lo sorprendente vino después pues el otro niño le dijo que eso era japonés. Tras mucho buscar, Victor logró encontrar a alguien que tradujo lo que el mensaje decía.

Alguien allá afuera quería ser su amigo...

Victor regresó a casa pensando en el tal Yuri que escribiera tal nota. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, simplemente no podía. Quizás no fuera un náufrago, pero algo le decía que debía ayudarlo. No sabía cómo encontrarlo o contactarlo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y fue enviarle una nota. No conocía otro idioma que el suyo, pero estaba seguro que tal y como él lo hiciera el otro chico encontraría la forma de entenderlo.

"Soy Victor Nikiforov, quiero ser tu amigo"

Volvió a taponar lo mejor que pudo la botella y con su respuesta, lanzó la botella a las olas deseando que éstas le llevaran su mensaje a Yuri, quizás con algo de suerte tendría una respuesta, por suerte, Japón no estaba tan lejos.

-Pasaron tantos años que pensé que jamás habías llegado- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba la botella. Un movimiento a su lado llamo su atención pero no se sorprendió, Yuri se movía en ocasiones mientras dormía. El japonés dormía profundamente pero eso no lo detuvo cuando se aferró a su cuerpo, como si temiera perderlo.

-Duerme, Yuri, yo no me voy a ir- murmuró en una voz apenas audible.

Acomodándose paso un brazo por su cintura y lo apretó un poco más contra su costado. Depositó un beso en su frente y suspiró.

Él también había enviado su corazón en esa botella y para su sorpresa, ésta si había llegado con la persona correcta.

Definitivamente, esa era una anécdota que iba a relatarle a sus nietos, se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos. Yuri iba a sorprenderse también cuando le contara su propia versión.

El destino parecía haberlos unido en más de una forma.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera incursión en el fandom, espero les guste.


End file.
